In high frequency signal applications, there is often a need to condition signals before delivering them to another stage. In order to meet those requirements, filters, attenuators, DC blocks, and power splitters are typically employed as standalone devices that can be inserted into the signal transmission path. To minimize fixture complications, an inline design of such elements that can be directly inserted into the signal transmission path via two connector pairs tends to be the most popular design. However, high frequency launches used to fabricate such devices are expensive and generally cause return losses due to manufacturing tolerances. These return losses are then characteristics of each individual launch and cannot be compensated out. Such devices also are generally quite large because of the housing and coplanar waveguide used to support the designated device.
Accordingly, a need remains for improved approaches for incorporating one or more devices into a semi-rigid high frequency transmission cable system.